thomas_and_friends_cgi_series_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas the Tank Engine.
'''Thomas '''is a tank engine and is a title character of the television series and has appeared in every episode, except for Rosie's Funfair Special, Mountain Marvel (even though he was mentioned by The Thin Controller), Gordon Takes a Shortcut, Luke's New Friend, and The Switch. The Story of Thomas Thomas was a cheeky and fussy little engine, and he loved playing tricks on engines including Gordon, the biggest and proudest engine of us all, and he blows his whistle rudely at him sometimes, he said: "Wake up lazybones, why can't you do some hard work for a change, You Can't Catch Me", and one day after pulling the big express, Gordon arrived back at Knapford sidings very tired, he was going to sleep when his friend Thomas came along to see him, he teased Gordon again, and after an annoying moment out of Thomas, Gordon thought of a good way how to get back at Thomas for teasing him, and Thomas woke up feeling exhausted and tired out, people are waiting but the coaches weren't ready yet until Thomas arrived and Thomas left his shed and he was coupled up to Gordon's coaches and Gordon told him to hurry up, Thomas bravely said: "HURRY UP YOURSELF!" and to make Thomas more cross, Gordon's plan had to be ready until Thomas is ready to be coupled up, and almost the coaches stopped moving, Gordon was coupled up, and he told everyone to get in quickly. and Thomas usually had help the big trains to help them start, he was always uncoupled at first, this time Gordon started so quickly, nobody uncoupled Thomas, Thomas was coupled up to Gordon by mistake, Gordon's chance has come to a start, Gordon was proud of his plan, but Thomas was tired out and he wanted to stop but they did not stop until they came to Wellsworth Station, Thomas was uncoupled and he felt silly and exhausted, and he went on a turntable thinking of Gordon laughing at him, and he went on a siding out of the way, Thomas did know how hard work means, and he was nowadays polite to Gordon from days onwards, and then 5 weeks later, Thomas started become annoyed and sick of his life pulling coaches, he was not happy, he was very angry, and the engines laughed at him, but he asked why he cannot pull trains like the big ones can, Gordon said: "Your too impatient, you'll be sure to leave something behind". Thomas disagreed with him, and he was so jealous of his friends, he will show them he will pull coaches, and that night Henry was ill and very sick, his crew and the men worked hard to make him better, but the illness won't budge, and Henry felt bad the next day, he usually pulled coaches at Knapford, and Thomas had to get his own ready, He thought if Henry was sick, then he will pull his train, and Thomas rounded the coaches out and about, and Thomas wanted to round in front at once, his driver cannot let him do that, he told not to be a really impatient engine, Thomas waited and waited but the people now got in, the guard and stationmasters all walked up and down, but Henry did not come, Thomas grew pleased with his idea, and Sir Topham Hatt came into the yard and his driver and fireman told him about Henry's illness, but the fireman told Sir Topham, there was only Thomas, so Sir Topham Hatt ordered Thomas to do it, and Thomas was overjoyed and what happened then, Nobody knows, Thomas started leaving his coaches behind, and Henry said it is hard for Tank engines to pull trains, but Thomas thinks it was easy, and he was only pretending to be like Gordon and then Thomas stopped at a red signal, he was now very cross, he blew an angry blow on his whistle, and the signalmen ran up and said "Hello Thomas" and wondered what Thomas was doing, Thomas told the signalman he is pulling a train (but only it was a lie), but when he realized he left them behind by mistake, he was not happy, the signalman told him to go back to Knapford at once, and Thomas puffs back feeling very embarrassed, when Sir Topham Hatt was at Knapforrd with angry people Thomas came back, Sir Topham Hatt was very cross with Thomas, he was coupled up and he really pulled it and he did not feel silly and he will not make a mistake about coaches again, and then that night when the day's work is over, Thomas can't stop complaining and being a nuisance, night and night he kept engines awake, and he was tired of pulling coaches, he wanted to see the world, one night, Edward came to the shed, he was a kind old engine and felt very sorry for Thomas, he got trucks for him and Thomas agreed with him for permission, Edward's driver and fireman asked Thomas' driver and fireman for permission to have Thomas shunt trucks but Thomas ran off feeling happy but he didn't get his controller's permission, Sir Topham wasn't happy when Thomas stopped at a station after the runaway, but Thomas was ashamed, he deserved to bring Edward's trucks as punishment, but his driver and fireman did not ask for permission from Sir Topham Hatt, and 2 weeks later, Thomas returned to work and was let outside of his shed after a long long punishment, he got permission form his controller this time and Sir Topham Hatt said yes, and Thomas ran off happily to shunt trucks, and after that, he had a long drink at the water tower, Thomas remembered what his controller meant, he promised not to let the trucks bump him, but one day as he was shunt more trucks, he heard an engine coming, the engine's name was James, and he was scared, he said that they are pushing him and his brake blocks are all on fire, and he disappeared and crashed into a field where a cow looked at him, Thomas came to push the breakdown train alongside, and he helped James and the unhurt trucks, after that James was rescued but he was sad and he was damaged, he cannot move, so Thomas helped him back to he shed and James was connected to his tender, and Thomas was given his own branch line in 1946, he tank Sir Topham Hatt and Thomas was so happy he had coaches called Annie and Clarabel, he never got lonley, he had his friends pass by and he told him the news, and Thomas was the proudest of all. Trivia * Thomas is the first character introduced unlike The Railway Series. * Thomas is the first engine to have a number ever since 1915. * He has so many friends on Sodor. * In real life, Thomas is the longest surviving engine. * He is a love match with Rosie. * It is revealed in Day of the Diesels, his driver's name is Bob. * Thomas was first engine in have a number. Appearances * He appeared in every episodes but not 2 sixth season episodes and 3 first season episodes. Gallery Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Tank engines